Emerald Road
by xandman2002
Summary: A Green Lantern/Kim Possible crossover. What if Lanterns existed but they kept themselves secret, mixed up with a breakup, and a major planetary war later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Emerald Road**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Sorry don't own Kim Possible or Green Lantern, they are owned by Walt Disney and DC Comic's. I'm just playing with them for awhile...though I do own alot of Green Lantern comics.**_

* * *

_**Part One**_

"I'm sorry Ron, its not working" said Kim over the phone.

"We're breaking up why?"

"It's not just as a couple Ron, I'm ending Team Possilbe, I''v been accepted into Global Justice as a Solo Agent!"

"What...what about Rufus and me?"

"We can still be friends Ron, we just grew apart thats all, college has shown me what I want to be and well we all need to move on from our childhood dreams"

"Fine, see you sometime then" slamming the phone down he began to shake and cry as Rufus jumped onto his shoulder trying to comfort him.

Meanwhile Kim flipped her mobile down and turned to the man standing in the kitchen doorway with a pair of wine glasses in his hands.

"Kim, come over here and give me a kiss!"

He looked at the photo's on the bed with despair, she had done what he feared most and left him, he felt empty that was the only thing he could describe how he was now, those few casual words had left nothing, no joy or happiness in his life, these pictures and memories now nothing but ash and pain to him.

Looking to a concerned Rufus Ron suddenly got up and began to pack,

"We need to get away for a few days Rufus, I cannot stay here and be reminded of her!"

Writing a hurried note to his parents he packs the basic's for a few days away, taking his keys and getting into his jeep he looks at the Road.

"City or Desert, Head or Tails?"

Flipping a coin he looks and drives towards the desert.

The evening light had changed to night as they drove along the empty rural roads, the darkness hiding the barren desert landscape in shadows, a sudden sound began at first they paid little attention to it, just another low flying aircraft going into town, abruptly an explosion filled the night sky, then another, Ron looks ups as he finally spies the craft firing up into the sky at a group of distant green lights.

The plane...no spacecraft tries to bank from a fast approaching green glow above it, as it veers towards the ground it clips a rock formation and dives into the soft sand, other green lights race towards the grounded craft as it starts to fire at them again.

Breaking hard, he and Rufus race towards the downed craft, they duck into a dune as they witnessed the damage. Parts of the desert seemed to glow and others were blacked, the craft lay twisted in two, a sudden sound drew them to a large airlock crashing down hard onto the ground, a red skinned figure with tusks pushes a screaming woman onto the ground and leveled a weapon towards her as a green barrier sheilded her from the blast, the alien turns and fires at the fast approaching glow, Ron watches shocked as the glow turns into a single humanoid figure, the other green glows..people race above taking out the weapon ports.

Screams draw Rons attention to a crush of people like the woman racing out of the airlock amid blasts from the inside felling the unlucky ones, two of the glowing figures race shielding them as suddenly a object blasts off the front of the craft up into the night sky, as the other pair of those green figures race after it.

A firtive movement caught Ron's eyes as a pair of the red Aliens move closeby begining to ready a weapon aiming onto the crowd before them, before he knew what he was doing he charges into them with the called Lotus Blade slicing through the weapon as they screamed at him drawing their own weapons in response, a manic fight between Ron and the aliens drew the crowds attention as a lucky strike fells Ron.

_****_

End of part one.

__

The next part is about Kim and will take her upto her first meeting with the Green Lanterns.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Emerald Road Part Two.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them.**_

* * *

_This part is about Kim after breaking up with Ron, and her life upto part three._

* * *

The basic training had been easy for me, I had beaten all the existing high scores and shown the rest of the recruits and my trainers the skills and talents I honed throughtout these years. I was the rising star of the group and was certain to become a solo agent once the training had finished. My personal life was wonderful with Steve, the going out for dinner, dancing and the quite times together at my new flat.

Then the problems had begun, my first three solo missions had been failures, the last had been trying to stop both Shego and Dr. Drakken from stealing another pointless experiment, Shego somehow had the drop on me and beat me hands down as Drakken kept asking about "whats his name" and "where's the buffoon?"

Shego taunts on dropping Ron for a newer model rang in my ears as they excaped again.

After that Dr. Director had me back in training with a full medical to discover what was going wrong, after a battery of tests I was called to Dr. Director's office. The Chief Medical Offier explained that the results showed that I was slowing down, my speed and reaction times had dropped and the results showed that might continue to drop.

"Why is it happening to me?"

"We think its a side effect of "The Ron Factor""

"What?, how?"

"We think it somehow effected you as well, without Ron helping you, the boost it gave you has slowly weakened over time"

"We don't know if you will be able to get back to that level of skill you had with training, so in the mean time I'm going to re-assign you to an active team "

The arguments with Steve had already begun with sudden call outs, being on "on call" and the extra training I did meant I couldn't always go out or even plan time with him, I was tired after missions and just wanted to rest, I know I wasn't the best person to be with at the time with stress and the begining of a growing guilt of what I did to Ron.

Then the transfer to a team after the failures, I was going to be the "new guy", I was also begining to hear what the other agents said about me behind my back on the base.

"The mess up!"

"Wasn't good enough!"

"Dropped her boyfriend and partner for this job!"

"The Ego"

"The Princess"

It felt like the first day of school again but without any friends, I had read my fellow team members files when I transferred over and I knew they would do the same, knowing they would worry if I could be a team member after my past history.

The first meeting was strange as we sized each other up, I was going to be the fifth man of the team. Leon was the team leader for the past three years with a easy going attitude and a brotherly air towards the younger members like Pete and Jayne.

Pete and James acted like the twins at times but thankfully without the twin talk, and Jayne was just a couple of years older than me, we were all cross trained and the team was assigned to routine duties and missions, it took me a few weeks before their guard towards me began to drop and they let me into their group, Leon was the first, then Jayne with the small chats and "girly" talks, it wasn't long before we began becoming friends and not just colleagues.

Then it happened the final blazing row between Steve and me, it started over another cancelled dinner date, I was called out for mission that lasted two days and unale to contact him.

"we don't have a normal relationship, its always you and your career"

"You knew this job is important to me"

"Its more important than us!"

"No, its just busy at the moment, when it calms down I can arrange a holiday for the two of us somewhere romantic"

"Thats what I mean, when _**you**_ can arrange it to fit _**your**_ job, you have to take the lead in everything we do, I thought it was sexy at first now its just annoying"

"What!"

"Its over, you don't need a boyfriend, you need a doormat like that Ron you dumped." Getting up and slamming the door as he left.

After that, the realization how I treated Ron like a doormat and worse ignored him after breaking up with him, I began to cry, the growing guilt finally overwherming me like a black tidal wave.

That weekend I arranged emergency leave and drove back to Middleton to see my family and hopefully the Stoppables.

Anne knew something was up as soon as she saw me, and we spent the rest of the day talking about what I did and what happened with Steve. She listened as I explained what I did and how I had to make it up to Ron even if he wouldn't forgive me.

I waited until the Sunday evening before finally deciding to visit the Stoppables, that last day with my family had recharged me and lifted my spirits but I couldn't put it off any longer. The walk to their door seemed longer now and a slow worry of what if's began to plague me as I knocked on the door.

The look Mrs Stoppable gave me as she saw me seemed alien on her, I never saw her angry or sad before now, she stood at the door silent as a statue looking at me.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Why!"

"Its about Ron, do you know where he is?"

"Why!"

"I need to see him to apologize for what I did and how I treated him"

"Its a bit late for that isn't it, what happened? did you suddenly get a conscience or did you get dumped and finally know how Ron felt?"

"Its not that! I want to make things right with Ron, to know he's okay!"

"For your information he left _that_ night to get away from _you_, he's been travelling since then, _IF_ I ever get a contact address I give him the good news!"

Slamming the door in my face, I stood there shocked, Ron had left, I drove him away from everything. The tears overcame me before I even got back home, I had broken not only his heart but the ties he had to Middleton, those memories of us that he couldn't face.

I knew then I had to find him if only to say sorry and beg his forgiveness.

* * *

_**End of part Two.**_


End file.
